Amores Inesperados
by Ally Snape Quinn
Summary: Draco y Hermione ahora son amigos, en medio de la guerra Draco le cuenta un plan a la castaña que involucra a Harry y Bellatrix, llegaran a una extraña cuidad que desatara en ellos amor y aventuras...
1. Chapter 1

**Amores inesperados**

**Una extraña cuidad **

Los amores imposibles son difíciles de llevar más si hay una guerra de por medio y sus bandos son distintos. Es el caso de Draco y Hermione ya que ellos ya no se Odien tienen algo en Común Draco ama a Harry que es como un Hermano para Hermione y la castaña ama y sabe que es más que imposible a la tía loca de Draco, ambos empezaron a llevarse mejor desde su sexto curso, se veían a escondidas por los problemas que pueden haber tenido con sus amigos, ambos revelaron sus secretos más ocultos, sus amores imposibles. La castaña le prometió al rubio que le ayudaría con Harry al terminar la guerra, eso lo ilusiono mucho pero no pudo ilusionar a Hermione con su tía ya que sabía que era imposible lo que la castaña solo lo dejo como platónico.

La guerra había estallado todo el mundo corría para protegerse, Hermione le tomo el brazo a Malfoy y se escondieron y lo abrazo – Cuídate mucho si?

El rubio le correspondió el abrazo y le dice – Claro que si Hermione… Tengo un plan y tienes que ayudarme

La castaña mira extrañada al rubio y le dice – Que quieres decir?

- Solo confía en mí, es un conjuro que nos transportara a otro lugar… solo quédate cerca, de acuerdo? – le dijo mirando a una confundida castaña.

- A qué lugar llegaremos?

- No lo se solo cuando llegue a tu lado lanzamos al mismo tiempo un expeliarmus, de acuerdo?

- Como haces un conjuro sin saber dónde llegaremos? Y si acabamos muertos? – dijo preocupada la castaña

- Oh, pues – _diablos tiene razón – _Hermione no lo pensé, solo quise hacer algo bueno y no me salió – dijo el rubio disculpándose

Hermione mira la reacción de culpa de Draco y sonríe – _aunque puede ser buena idea _– suspira y lo mira sonriendo aun – Tranquilo no pasa nada, dime… cuanto tiempo tenemos?

Draco sonríe y le toma las manos – Si morimos no importa Hermione ellos también aunque el mundo mágico caiga en manos del Señor Tenebroso, sé que suena egoísta de mi parte – le dijo ante la mirada sorprendida de la castaña y continuo - Quizás lleguemos a Londres que es lo más probable, estaremos a salvo y podremos conquistarlos! – le dijo entusiasmado y sonriendo

Hermione sonríe y rie bajo – Draco te funcionaria a ti solamente, Bellatrix me odia – le dijo mostrándole la marca en el brazo que decía "Sangre Sucia"

Draco le acomoda la manga del Jersey y la mira – No te preocupes por ello, si? Eres una excelente bruja – Hermione lo mira y sonríe con cariño

Escucharon gritar y correr eufóricamente, Hermione le besa la mejilla a Draco y le susurra – Manos a la obra – y salieron de donde se escondieron y observaron una escena aterradora, mortifagos atacando sin piedad a los alumnos y miembros de la orden del fénix, Hermione avanzo con la varita en la mano y fijo su mirada en Ron que contraatacaba como podía los hechizos de Dolohov, volteo la vista y vio a Harry que contraatacaba fácilmente a Yaxley, con la mirada buscaba a una bruja que le roba los pensamientos al encontrarla vio como luchaba con Ginny su mejor amiga que contraatacaba con mucha dificultad los hechizos de Bellatrix que reía eufóricamente se acercó para ayudar a Ginny de la mujer que ama, antes de llegar a su lado vio como Ginny salía volando y se acercó para quedar cara a cara con Bellatrix que sonreía desquiciadamente.

- Vaya… pero si es la sangre sucia, espero que no me hayas olvidado – le dijo en un tono infantil e irónico

- Es difícil olvidarte, mas con lo que me hiciste – dijo tocando su antebrazo sin quitar la vista a la pelinegra

- Es un lindo regalo, no? – le dijo levantando la varita hacia Hermione que imito la acción – _Draco dónde estás?_ – pensaba la castaña; la mortifaga le lanza el hechizo asesino a la castaña que pudo esquivar con un poco de dificulta, tras un rato de lanzar y contraatacar hechizos Hermione pensaba – _Me va a matar, me voy a morir!_ – De un momento a otro siente un hombro tocando su espalda y escucho que le susurraban – a la cuanta de tres lanzamos el Expeliarmus.- Hermione corta el hechizo al escuchar a Draco y con una pequeña sonrisa mira a Bellatrix, al escuchar el tres del rubio lanza el expeliarmus que Bellatrix contraataco, un campo de fuerza invadió a Bellatrix, Hermione, Harry y Draco que a la vista atónita de ambos bandos desaparecieron.

Remus se acerca a la profesora McGonnagall lanzando hechizos a todo mortifago que se le cruzaba

- Profesora! Harry y Hermione desaparecieron con Malfoy y la loca de Lestrange!

- Lo vi Lupin lo vi… espero que Lestrange no les haga nada!

La señora Weasley se acerca a Remus y McGonagall y les pregunta – Donde se han ido Harry y Hermione?

- No lo sabemos Molly, nos tomó a todos por sorpresa, solo esperemos que estén bien aunque estén con Bellatrix

- A pesar de que Harry es nuestro salvador es como un hijo para mí al igual que Hermione, si esa perra de Lestrange les llega hacer algo Juro que la mato! – dijo la pelirroja dejando a Remus sorprendido –_ porque apareció ese campo de fuerza? –_ se preguntaba el ex profesor

* * *

Unos minutos después de haber sido absorbidos por ese campo de fuerza, aterrizaron estrepitosamente en un oscuro callejón, se levantaron del piso y miraron a su alrededor, Bellatrix se encontraba más furiosa que de costumbre mirando con impotencia e ira a su alrededor, los tres Jóvenes se preguntaban – _Donde estamos y como llegamos aquí?_ – pensó el elegido - _Esto no creo que sea Londres_ – pensó la castaña - _Donde diablos estamos? Pensé que llegaríamos a Londres!_ - pensó el rubio mirando a su alrededor, Bellatrix fue quien rompió el silencio diciendo – Donde demonios estamos!? Esto es culpa tuya sangre sucia, te lo aseguro!

Draco se acerca a su tía y la mira a los ojos – Si hubiese sido obra de ella no estaría usted aquí o sí? – le dijo tratando de convencerla y continuo – usted le infunde temor, tía.

Bellatrix sonríe con suficiencia y le toca la mejilla a su sobrino – Tienes mucha razón sobrino querido mucha razón! – le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, luego mira despectivamente a Hermione y Harry – Ustedes no saben dónde estamos? – dijo duramente y a la vez juguetón.

Ambos Gryffindor's niegan saber el paradero de donde estaban, la castaña la mira y le dice – No conozco este lugar, pero si salimos de este callejón podremos saberlo, sugiero que guardemos nuestras varitas por si estamos en un pueblo o cuidad Muggle

Los tres jóvenes guardaron la varita sin embargo el rubio tuvo que guardar a la fuerza la varita de su tía Bella – Tía, si cooperamos podemos regresar a tiempo para ver el ascenso del Señor Tenebroso – le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y convenciendo a su tía.

Los cuatro salieron del oscuro callejón de donde se encontraban hacia la calle y un poco solitaria, se acercaron a un hombre que los miro con miedo al principio hasta que Hermione le dijo – Discúlpenos si lo asustamos, señor, queremos saber en qué cuidad nos encontramos es que al parecer nos perdimos de tanto viajar.

El hombre los mira y suspira diciéndoles – Tengan mucho cuidado en esta ciudad, no caminen solos en calles solitaria, manténganse juntos y si es posible al centro de la cuidad, aunque quieran negarlo este país tiene muchos problemas

Hermione mira a los otros tres que miraban extrañados al hombre, Draco lo mira y le pregunta – Porque dice eso?

- Es más que obvio muchacho, . muestra una cara distinta a otros lados no es como Londres que si es una ciudad limpia!

Harry toma del brazo a Hermione y le susurra – Estamos en Norteamérica? Como pudimos llegar tan lejos?

- No lo sé Harry, le preguntare de nuevo en que cuidad estamos - Hermione se gira hacia el hombre y le pregunta - Gracias por la advertencia, señor, pero en que cuidad estamos? – pregunto la castaña interesada

El hombre la mira y medita un poco antes de decir….


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**Decisiones**

El hombre mira y medita un poco antes de decir – Están en Gotham City, querida niña, la cuidad más terrorífica y peligrosa que puede existir en la tierra.

Los tres jóvenes magos miraban algo contraídos la sonrisa malévola de Bellatrix ante la declaración del hombre; Hermione desvió su mirada al hombre que miraba con miedo los oscuros callejones – Señor… sabe de algún lugar donde podríamos quedarnos? Como dice que es tan peligrosa nos podrían asesinar si nos quedamos en la calle.

El hombre desliza su mirada a través de los cuatro magos – Pueden quedarse en mi casa esta noche si lo desean no sería ningún problema para mi… por cierto, cuáles son sus nombres?

La mirada de la castaña paso por cada uno de sus acompañantes sonrió leve al ver la mirada de superioridad de la pelinegra, Draco miraba disimuladamente tanto a Harry como a su tía, Harry miraba con una leve sonrisa al hombre y le tendio la mano mientras se presentaba – Soy Harry Potter señor es un gusto.

La castaña siguió el ejemplo de su amigo y se presentó – Yo soy Hermione Granger – La castaña miro de reojo a Draco para que el siguiera.

- Soy Draco Malfoy y ella es mi Tía….

- Bellatrix Lestrange – Dijo la Mortifaga sin dejar que su sobrino terminara su frase y mirando con algo de asco a las personas que pasaban por su lado.

El hombre los mira y sonríe – Soy Víctor Smith, es un gusto conocerlos… bueno… si gustan seguirme llegaremos en unos minutos.

- Gracias señor Smith – Dijo amablemente el elegido

- No es nada y díganme Victor – Dijo emprendiendo la marcha – _A ellos les podre dejar mi departamento_ – pensó con melancolía y bajando la cabeza tristemente, aquel gesto no pasó desapercibido por ambos Gryffindor que emprendieron la marcha junto a Víctor, Draco iba a emprender la marcha pero una mano se lo impidió

- No pienso ir a la casa de ese Muggle, Draco buscare la forma de llegar junto a mi señor aunque me cueste la vida en esta porquería de cuidad – Dijo mirando con asco a Víctor.

Draco mira a su tía y suspira – Tía, esperemos hasta mañana para buscar la forma de regresar, al menos esta noche sigámoslos para al menos tener una cama no importa si es o no es Muggle.

Bellatrix mira inquiridoramente a su sobrino – Draco, eres débil al igual que tus padres!

Draco mira a Bellatrix que tiene expresión de Odio y repugnancia – Tía, sé que quiere Luchar y matar a los traidores de la sangre pero unos días aquí no serán nada en comparación a los años que usted paso en Azkaban, yo de igual manera quiero luchar y ver el ascenso del señor tenebroso, la guerra no finalizara aun Potter está con nosotros y si lo entregamos en persona a nuestro señor nos recompensara muy bien.

Bellatrix escucha atentamente a su sobrino y sonríe desquiciadamente – Draco querido sobrino tienes mucha razón, Potter será un magnifica recompensa, sigamos a esos Sangre Sucias – dijo la pelinegra emprendiendo la marcha dejando atrás a Draco un poco más tranquilo _- Merlín… vaya bruja de quien te enamoraste Hermione_ – Pensó el rubio caminando rápidamente.

* * *

Lord Voldemort reunió a todos sus Mortifagos en el bosque Prohibido después de un intenso ataque al castillo, los vio a cada uno de sus fieles con una sonrisa aterradora que desapareció cuando vio que faltaba su más fiel mortifaga, se dirigió rápidamente hacia Lucius y Narcissa que tenían semblante preocupado.

- Donde demonios esta Bellatrix – dijo siseante y meleficamente el señor Oscuro

Lucius miro al Lord algo asustado – Mi señor, ha desaparecido junto a mi hijo y… Potter

Voldemort mira a Lucius y Narcissa enfadado - Como desaparecieron!?

- Mi-Mientras Luchábamos en el castillo desaparecieron en un campo de fuerza y sin dejar rastro alguno, mi señor.

El señor tenebroso mira con furia a todo el mundo – Ustedes dos serán la cabeza de la misión Buscaran a Bellatrix y a Potter tráiganlo ante mí! - dijo mirando al matrimonio Malfoy – Busquen un Grupo adecuado y búsquenlos, los demás seguirán atacando el castillo.

Todos los Mortifagos presentes se arrodillaron ante su señor mientras caminaba junto a su serpiente y desaparecieron, luego de instante Lucius y Narcissa se levantaron y desaparecieron hacia la mansión Malfoy.

- Lucius, como estará Draco? Temo por el y bueno por esos chicos que desaparecieron junto a ellos y Mi hermana

- Estará bien, Tranquila Cissy iremos a buscarlos, solo esperemos que la loca de Bella no les haga nada – Dijo abrazando a su esposa que le correspondió de inmediato al abrazo – Cissy quizás no estén lejos, los encontraremos y nos iremos al lado de la luz – le dijo en un susurro y recibiendo una sonrisa y un profundo beso aprobatorio de su esposa.

* * *

Ron y Ginny corrían hacia su madre preocupados, al llegar a su lado Ron miraba por todas partes en busca de sus mejores amigos mira a su madre – Mama donde están Harry y Hermione?

Molly los mira y los abraza fuertemente – Ellos… han… han desaparecido, hijos – dijo muy triste

- Desaparecieron!? – dijeron ambos pelirrojos

- Si asi es, desaparecieron junto al Chico Malfoy y la desquiciada de Bellatrix

Tanto Ron como Ginny casi caen de la impresión Ron mira a su madre con ojos Cristalinos, Ginny en cambio solo negaba con la cabeza tratando de no imaginar el infierno que podrían pasar sus amigos, el pelirrojo abraza su hermana y mira a su madre – Mama como pudo pasar esto? No puedo creerlo! _– Me iba a declarar a Hermione cuando todo esto acabara_ – pensó melancólicamente y no poder evitar que caigan algunas lágrimas.

Molly mira triste a sus dos pequeños hijos y les abraza - Ay mis niños – dijo llorando silenciosamente ante la tristeza de ambos chicos que lloraban abrazados a ella – Como estarán? – pensó angustiada.

* * *

Victor guio a los cuatro magos hacia el centro de Gotham donde entraron a un edificio hacia su departamento, entraron en él y escucharon una voz de mujer que llamaba a Victor se giró hacia Harry y los demás y les dijo – Pónganse cómodos ya regreso – Dejo a los cuatro magos y salió hacia el pasillo donde se encontraba una mujer de estatura media, su rostro mostraba que era mayor que Victor, su pelo era castaño y sus ojos cafés mostraban angustia, al ver a Victor lo abrazo inmediatamente

- Victor que susto nos has dado, Peter dijo que iría por ti si se hacía más tarde, al menos Maroni dejo que te fueras.

Victor le corresponde el abrazo y sonríe débil – Gracias a ambos por preocuparse, son como unos padres para mí pero no alcance a llegar donde Maroni mas bien me encontré a cuatro viajeros perdidos sin nada ni siquiera ropa y como me han hablado son buenos chicos sin duda, estoy seguro que mañana al salir temprano me estarán esperando y bueno quiero dejarles algo a esos chicos mientras están aquí en la cuidad – dijo Victor tomando las manos y mirando a los ojos de Mary para tranquilizarla.

Mary lo mira a los ojos y asiente algo triste – Que les dejaras?

Victor le da una pequeña sonrisa y le besa la frente – Les dejare el departamento y dinero para comida y ropa será suficiente como para subsistir unos meses y a ustedes les dejare la joyería que también es por ustedes que la tengo es un regalo para ti y Peter.

- Victor eres como un hijo para nosotros pero no era necesario que nos hicieras tal regalo… tienes un muy buen corazón al albergar a esos chicos y yo les ayudare en lo que necesiten.

Victor sonríe leve y la vuelve a abrazar – Ven conmigo para que los conozcas – Le dijo en un susurro y tomándola de la mano la llevo hasta donde se encontraban los cuatro magos, la castaña conversaba con el elegido, el rubio miraba nervioso cada acción de su tía Bellatrix, al ver que Victor entro con una mujer avanzada edad y fijaron su atención en ellos.

- Chicos ella es Mary nuestra vecina vive en la puerta del frente, Mary, ella es Hermione – la castaña le sonrio en forma de saludo – ella es Bellatrix – la mortifaga solo miro sin expresión a Mary - Él es Harry – el ojiverde saludo con una pequeña sonrisa – y Él es Draco – el rubio le sonrió cuando lo nombraron.

- Un gusto conocerlos chicos, estoy para lo que necesiten

- Chicos, Mary les ayudara en todo lo que necesiten, yo ayude con refugio y dinero para que se sustenten unos meses aquí en casa, tengo algo que hacer mañana y estoy seguro que no regresare es una lástima que no nos pudiéramos conocido más – dijo mostrando algo de dolor en sus palabras y en su mirada dejando a los cuatro magos sin comprender lo que decía, esa sin duda podría ser una larga noche.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Verdades y escapes**

Los tres jóvenes magos miraron con asombro a Víctor, se miraron entre si tratando de asimilar las palabras que acababa de decir, Víctor y Mary se sentaron en un sofá mirando a los cuatro magos, Bellatrix saco del asombro a los tres chicos hablando con una voz fría y calmada – Que hiciste para merecer aquello? – _Si hubiera tenido mi varita los habría torturado y matado a todos estos Muggles! Estoy harta de todos!_ – pensó con una pequeña sonrisa infantil mirando de reojo a su sobrino que la miraba sorprendido.

- Bueno la mafia, más específicamente los Maroni querían controlar la Joyerías la cuidad entera, no acepte pero tampoco me negué, me dieron tres días para responder y cuando nos encontramos iba para ir a dar mi decisión de todas maneras me mataran, no quiero que el trabajo de más de veinte años caiga en sus manos… mañana no regresare y si lo hago será sin vida – dijo Víctor con una sonrisa triste y recibiendo el abrazo de Mary.

Mary aun abrazando a Víctor mira a los cuatro magos les dice – Hace quince años la mafia ha estado a la cabeza de todos los criminales y controlando a la cuidad hasta que hace diez años apareció el criminal más grande de todos los tiempos, Joker el demostró ser el más grande de todos los criminales asi la mafia se dio cuenta de que no son competencia con Joker y ellos desaparecen cuando él se escapa de Arkham.

- Tan temido es ese tal Joker? – dijo Bellatrix con un tono y una sonrisa infantil provocando pequeñas sonrisas en Víctor y Mary.

- Muy temido Bellatrix, aquel hombre ha matado a matado a centenas de personas, ha llenado un cementerio, cada vez que anda suelto muchas personas salen de la cuidad temiendo por sus vidas – Dijo Víctor mirando calmadamente a la Mortifaga.

Hermione mira sorprendida a Víctor y desvía la mirada y ve a Bellatrix, se lamio los labios inconscientemente al ver a la mortifaga con esa sonrisa infantil rápidamente quito la vista sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer, Harry la mira y le susurra – 'Mione, estas bien? - dijo algo preocupado.

Hermione alza la cabeza y se encuentra con los ojos verdes de su mejor amigo y le sonríe – Si Harry estoy bien tranquilo solo me sorprendió lo calmado que esta Víctor con eso de que lo asesinaran y también lo de ese tal Joker.

- Tanto nuestro mundo como el de ellos tienen Psicópatas, nosotros tenemos a Voldemort y ellos a ese Joker… me pregunto cómo será? – dijo con una sonrisa de aventurera y curiosa

- Harry lo mira y niega sonriendo – Conozco esa sonrisa, recuerda que tenemos que regresar, Harry – dijo divertida mirándolo – _Y Draco te dará una sorpresa_ – pensó con una sonrisa y desvió su mirada mirando a Mary abrazando maternalmente a Víctor, escucho un pequeño suspiro y vio a Draco mirando a Harry, la castaña rio mentalmente – _Draco es muy obvio, espero que Bella no lo haya notado_ – pensó mirando disimuladamente a la mortifaga que le roba sueños y suspiros.

* * *

El castillo estaba prácticamente en ruinas, la orden del Fénix por orden de Mcgonagall se reunieron en la oficina del director donde Albus Dumbledore desde su retrato miraba con una sonrisa calmada, se dio cuenta de que Harry, Hermione y Severus, no estaban sin quitar su expresión llamo a la profesora McGonagall y la llamo

- Que pasa, Albus? – dijo algo cansada.

- Donde están Severus, Harry y Hermione? – preguntó en voz baja el exdirector.

Minerva lo mira y suspira – Severus está siguiendo tus ordenes Albus, en cuanto a Harry y Hermione desaparecieron un campo de fuerza bastante extraño junto a Draco Malfoy y Lestrange.

Albus la mira algo sorprendido – Lestrange? Bellatrix Lestrange? – Pregunto el anciano recibiendo una mirada de aprobación de la profesora – Merlín, no solo Harry y Hermione están en problemas, Draco también lo está, Minerva.

- Albus, Draco es el sobrino de Bellatrix, dudo muc… - no termino de hablar porque el anciano la interrumpió.

- Draco está dentro de la orden desde hace unos meses oficialmente solo la señorita Granger, tu y yo sabemos acerca de esto.

La anciana profesora lo mira con la boca abierta sorprendida y luego le dice – Como fue que eso paso!?

- Shh… te lo contare ahora mismo pero no alces la voz, de acuerdo? – pregunto Albus recibiendo un asentimiento de la profesora que lo miraba fijamente.

**Flash Back **

- Draco, estas seguro que quieres hablar con el director? – pregunto por onceava vez la castaña sentada desde una mesa en la biblioteca.

Draco rodeo los ojos y asintió – Estoy completamente seguro Hermione quiero hacer las cosas bien – dijo el rubio levantándose de la silla

Hermione asiente y se levanta de la silla y va a dejar el libro que leía en una estantería y se acercó a Draco mientras caminaba hacia la salida, durante el trayecto hablaron sobre los Pro y los contra que podrían haber, llegaron a la gárgola y se miraron entre si – Sabes la contraseña? – pregunto el rubio.

Hermione le sonríe – _Es algo acerca de limones, Harry me lo dijo!... no recuerdo bien que es_ – pensó la castaña mirando la Gárgola – _ya se!_ – Esencias de Limón – dijo claramente y Draco la miro sorprendido, ambos subieron a través de la escalera de caracol y golpearon la puerta del despacho, escucharon que decían "Adelante" y entraron ante la mirada cálida del Director.

- Buenas noches, Señorita Granger, Señor Malfoy… todo bien? – pregunto el anciano director calmadamente y ya acostumbrado a las contantes peleas entre Gryffindor's y Slytherin's

- Si Directo todo bien… solo vine a preguntarle una cosa – dijo el rubio con firmeza.

- Y que es Joven Malfoy? – dijo con una sonrisa cálida

- Me preguntaba si usted me dejaría integrarme a la Orden del Fénix… quiero hacer las cosas correctamente. Con Hermione nos hemos hecho amigos desde hace unos dos meses y ahora comprendo muy bien que estaba muy mal en juzgar a las personas, incluso mis padres me lo han dicho, están asustados de que algo me pase con la misión que me dio Vol… Voldemort y… - el rubio no termino de hablar cuando Albus le pidió silencio.

- Señor Malfoy, soy conciente de la misión que le han encomendado, con Severus tenemos una solución y espero a que salga como convenimos… he visto su cambio de actitud los últimos meses y como líder de la Orden acepto que estés entre nosotros, solo espero que nadie sepa de que eres miembro ya que puede llegar a oídos de Voldemort y podría vengarse con tus padres – dijo el director calmadamente.

Draco y Hermione se miraron y sonrieron – Gracias Director, le juro que no le defraudare! – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

**Fin del Flash Back **

**- **Y no me ha defraudado, ha hecho todo lo que ha podido y lo que le he pedido, Minerva tienen que ir a buscar a los niños, están en peligro con Bellatrix – dijo preocupado el director

La profesora asintió sorprendida tras las palabras de Albus – Los buscaremos, eso será seguro… Albus, los padres del Joven Malfoy saben algo?.

- No, creo que lo sospechan, sé que Lucius y Narcissa están cansados de los malos tratos que Tom les da, tienes mi autorización para que los integres si ellos lo desean, de acuerdo?

Minerva asiente con un suspiro – Merlín, esto se está colocando extraño.

* * *

Víctor se levanta del sofá y mira a los cuatro magos que miraban con curiosidad la sala, todos los presentes sintieron como se abría la puerta y alguien entraba un hombre de edad, Alto con pelos canosos en su pelo negro, se acerca dándole un beso en la frente y abraza a Victor, mira a los cuatro magos y se presenta ante ellos.

- Peter esta to…. – no termino de hablar al ver como el hombre encendía la televisión colocando las noticias de Gotham.

- Miren – dijo señalando la televisión, Draco y Bellatrix se miraron extrañados y volvieron su mirada a la televisión, Peter se dirigio hacia Mary y les dijo a todos – Hace unos minutos anunciaron un escape del asilo de Arkham ahora diran quienes se escaparon.

- Shh – dijo Mary viendo preocupada los informes.

_Según Informes de último minuto se ha demostrado que Joker y Harley Quinn han escapado del Asilo mental Arkham hace exactamente dos horas… _

- Dios mío – dijo Mary atrayendo la atención de todos – Vaya escaparon antes de lo que esperábamos.

- Es verdad, Cariño pero todos sabemos que Joker es un genio del mal, tenemos que reforzar la puerta ese hombre es capaz de todo – dijo Peter temeroso mirando a su esposa.

Ambos ancianos se levantaron y se despidieron saliendo del departamento, Víctor se volteo a ver a los cuatro magos que miraban atentos las fotografías de Joker y Harley en la televisión – Nosotros también tenemos que reforzar la puerta y las ventanas, me ayudan? - dijo logrando la atención de los Jóvenes que lo siguieron para ayudarlo, Bellatrix se quedó dónde estaba aún mirando la fotografía – _Podrá ser famoso y poderoso pero este no se compara al señor tenebroso._


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: La primera noche juntos **

- Listo – susurro Víctor tras terminar de colocar el último seguro en la puerta de su departamento, se dirigió a la sala donde encontraban sus invitados, observo a Draco que tenía su cabeza en el hombro de su tía que no mostraba cansancio, paso la vista hacia la castaña y el ojiverde ambos estaban dormidos y medio abrazados en un sofá – _debió ser un largo día para ellos_ – pensó Víctor sin imaginándose que estaban en guerra, con una pequeña sonrisa salió hacia una la habitación de invitados a arreglarla para que pudieran descansar.

Bellatrix miro a Víctor salir de la sala y saco con cuidado su varita que estaba guardada en uno de los bolsillos de su sobrino, al tenerla en sus manos sonrió maléficamente – _Asesinare a estos sangre sucias y nos llevaremos a Potter ante el señor tenebroso!_ – pensó con malicia y se levantó sin ningún disimulo y apunto a la castaña que dormía plácidamente apoyada de su mejor amigo – Primero tú, mocosa… Avada Keda… - no termino de pronunciar la maldición por la intervención de su sobrino que le tomo el brazo – Que demonios crees que haces? - le pregunto a su sobrino mirándolo con enfado.

- Como cree que reaccionara Potter al saber que mato a la sangre sucia de su amiga? – _Merlín perdóname por meterte en esto Hermione!_ – pensó el rubio mientras le quitaba delicadamente la varita a Bellatrix y la volvía a guardar en su bolsillo.

- Sabes perfectamente que eso no me interesa en lo más mínimo! Esa mocosa ensucia nuestra sangre – dijo arrastrando las palabras mientras miraba a Draco – Sabes que la matare de igual manera, ella no es rival para mí – dijo con locura en su voz provocando un escalofrió en el rubio.

- Tía, será mejor que busquemos una manera de regresar y allá asesina a toda la orden del fénix si lo desea eso dejara más débil emocionalmente a Potter – dijo tratando de convencer a su tía – _Sin duda Hermione es masoquista_ – pensó mirando a su tía que sonreía diabólicamente.

- Vaya al parecer eres más inteligente que tus padres pero eres igual de débil que ellos – dijo volviendo a sentarse en el sofá con los brazos cruzados, Draco suspiro aliviado y se sentó junto a ella – Que tarado soy al sugerirle a Hermione que conquiste a la psicópata de mi tía – pensó con molestia y cansancio.

Víctor regreso a la sala tras unos minutos y miro al rubio que tenía los ojos abiertos – Draco serias tan amables de despertar a tu amigos? – pregunto calmadamente.

El rubio se sonrojo ante las palabras del mayor, se levantó ante la dura mirada de Bellatrix e inmediatamente se acercó a ambos Gryffindor, sacudió un poco a Hermione que despertó inmediatamente, al sacudir a Harry sintió un corrientazo pasar por su cuerpo, se alejó de ellos sonrojado levemente y mordiéndose el labio ante la mirada divertida de la castaña.

- Que paso? – pregunto adormilado el elegido

- Nada malo Harry – dijo Víctor antes de proseguir – Arregle la habitación de invitados pero temo que no hay suficientes camas para los cuatro por lo que proporcionare mi habitación de igual manera, en mi habitación dormirán las señoritas y en el cuarto de invitados donde hay dos camas los caballeros – ante lo dicho los tres jóvenes se miraron entre sí, Hermione y Draco tenían se sonrojaron al escucharlo solo la pelinegra no dijo nada al estar maldiciendo mentalmente a todo el mundo – No pensarían que los colocaría en la misma habitación, no es así? – pregunto algo divertido.

El elegido salió de sus pensamientos y le dijo – No, solo pensamos que habría sido, bueno… por elección – _No quiero ir con Malfoy!... porque me haces esto Merlín?_ – pensó el ojiverde mirando preocupado por la seguridad de su amiga.

Por primera vez Bellatrix estuvo de acuerdo con el elegido – No sería mejor que Draco durmiera junto a mí? – Pregunto con un desdén _- Prefiero estar en Azkaban que compartir la cama con una sangre sucia_ – pensó con asco y mirando a Víctor que sonreía leve.

- Pues me gustaría que descansaran, por eso pensé en colocar unos límites – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa pícara y haciendo una señal para que lo siguieran

- Se parece a Dumbledore – pensó el elegido siguiendo a Víctor, tomo la mano de la castaña cuando pasaron por la cocina y le susurro – 'Mione si esa loca te intenta hacer algo solo grita e iré por ti de acuerdo? – dijo con preocupación el ojiverde.

- No me hará nada, no hoy al menos – le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa - _Por Merlín y Morgana, tendré que tener un gran autocontrol para no hacer algo que la moleste!_ – pensó la castaña imaginando a Bellatrix sobre ella como aquella vez que le marco el brazo.

Draco antes de salir de la cocina le toma el brazo a Bellatrix y le susurra – Tía, no intente hacerle nada, se podrán dar cuenta – dijo con precaución.

- Draco no me digas que hacer, el único que puede ordenarme es el señor tenebroso, aunque no te preocupes tanto por esa sangre sucia tarde o temprano morirá – dijo con una sonrisa maléfica y caminando tras Víctor

Draco suspiro antes de salir detrás de su tía – _Porque me haces esto, Merlín? Que hice mal!?_ – pensó con cansancio.

Llegaron a un pasillo donde habían tres puertas dos al lado derecho y uno al izquierdo en medio de ambas puertas, señalo la primera puerta y se dirigió a la castaña y a la pelinegra – Señoritas esta será su habitación – dijo abriendo la puerta haciéndole paso a las chicas para entrar, se dirigió hacia la segunda puerta que se encontraba al lado derecho – Caballeros esta será la suya – los cuatro miraron a Víctor que se dirigía a la tercera puerta que se encontraba al medio – Este es un baño si es que lo necesitan claramente – se dirigió hacia donde las chicas que entraron a la habitación que designo, ambas suspiraron aliviadas al observar que había una cama grande en medio al final de la habitación, sintieron la voz de Víctor que les dijo – Buenas noches, espero que descansen – dijo antes de salir del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras él.

Hermione se giró hacia la cama después de ver a Víctor desaparecer por la puerta, pero vio a la pelinegra sentada apoyada en la pared sonriendo con maldad – Recuerdas la última vez que estuvimos a solas? – pregunto con burla al ver la reacción de la castaña que inconscientemente se tomó el brazo que Bellatrix marco.

- Jamás podría olvidar aquel día – _ahora siento que también te marcare Bella pero no con un cuchillo más bien con mi lengua y dientes – Pero en qué demonios piensas, Hermione!?_ – se recrimino mentalmente sin ver directamente a la Mortifaga, al dar un paso a la cama observo a la pelinegra y trago en seco mirando a Bellatrix y a la cama alternadamente – Podríamos dejar las rivalidades a un lado por esta noche? Mañana intentaremos volver y si no lo logramos dormiré en el suelo – le dijo a la pelinegra mientras avanzaba al lado derecho de la cama ya que miro a Bella en el izquierdo.

- Me parece justo – dijo la pelinegra mirando a la castaña desde el lado de su cama, la castaña iba a responder cuando al mirar a Bellatrix quedo petrificada al ver a Bella aquella imagen tan excitante – Dios mío – pensó viendo a la pelinegra como se despojaba de su traje de Mortifaga quedando en ropa interior enseñando su esbelta figura, curvas bien delineadas y grandes atributos – _Tiene un cuerpo de ensueño!_ – pensó la castaña lamiéndose los labios suspirando, la pelinegra la miro y alzo una ceja

- Que haces aun ahí? – pregunto fríamente

- Na… nada – Dijo la castaña sentándose en la cama y se quitó los zapatos – Para ella solo soy una sangre sucia, jamás se fijara en mí, ni se fijó que la miraba embobada – pensó antes de quitarse los pantalones y la chaqueta, quedando en una playera, se acostó dando la espalda a Bellatrix tratando de no mirarla.

Caso similar era en la habitación conjunta, Víctor tras dejar la habitación de los chicos ambos escogieron su cama, que estaban una al lado de la otra separada por una mesita de noche, Draco sentado en su cama fingiendo su varita aunque en realidad mirando de reojo a Harry que estaba sin playera – _Porque con él? Solo espero que se meta a la cama ya o me lanzare sobre el_! – pensó lamiéndose los labios aun fingiendo mirar aun su varita, se sintió sonrojar al ver a Harry volteándose hacia él, mostrando su torso con algunas cicatrices aunque fornido por el Quidditch y sus aventuras en estos meses.

- Pasa algo, Malfoy? – pregunto dejando su varita y lentes en la mesita y metiéndose en la cama.

Draco mira tratando de parecer indiferente – No, Potter no pasa nada – dijo mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

Harry asiente y cierra los ojos – Solo espero que Bellatrix no le haga nada a Hermione porque me las pagara – dijo mientras le daba la espalda a al rubio que solo se mordía el labio.

Draco suspira mientras se quita el pantalón – _Mejor te pago yo, seguro que te encantara_ – pensó picaramente mientras se quitaba la camisa quedando en un bóxer negro – Que pasara mañana? – susurro metiendose en la cama antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: Sorpresas en Gotham**

La tranquilidad de la noche desapareció abruptamente por unos balazos en el ambiente, despertando bruscamente a los cuatro magos, Hermione sin importarle la mirada confusa de Bellatrix se levanta en ropa interior mirando hacia fuera a ver que pasaba, se volteo hacia la pelinegra que se colocaba el vestido y el corsé, Bellatrix se acerca a la castaña y le dice fría y a la vez curiosa - Que demonios fue eso? - dijo mirando por la ventana

- Disparos - contesto la castaña con un leve sonrojo por la cercanía de la bruja oscura.

- Unos... unos qué? - pregunta con un deje de sorpresa y curiosidad

- Disparos... sirven para herir gravemente o asesinar... lenta y dolorosamente - dijo susurrando lo último.

- Ahh, ya entiendo! - dijo la pelinegra sonriendo de lado - _Eso suena divertido_ - pensó la Mortifaga.

Ambas escucharon unos golpes en la puerta y la castaña se dirigió a abrirla con la varita en la mano, descubriendo a Draco y a Harry tras ella.

- Escuchaste eso? - le pregunto el pelinegro a su amiga, desvió un poco la mirada hacia Bellatrix sintiendo un escalofrió en la espalda al verla sonreír malévolamente y se dirigió despacio hacia la ventana mirando de reojo a Draco que miraba preocupado a su tía - Es difícil creer que sean familia - pensó el elegido recordando lo que había pasado hacia apenas unos minutos.

**Flash Back**

Toda la tranquilidad y el silencio que sintió de la noche se esfumo de repente al escuchar aquellos disparos, el rubio al escucharlo se sentó rápidamente en la cama mirando a la puerta con preocupación - _Merlín, espero que Hermione esté bien! no sé en qué momento se me ocurrió pedirle esto!_ - pensó mientras buscaba rápidamente su ropa.

El pelinegro en cambio al reconocer que aquel ruido venia desde la calle y no de la otra habitación busco sus lentes, puedo ver a Draco que estaba algo exaltado y se levanto sin hacer ruido alguno su ropa sin apartar la vista del rubio, miro la mesita de noche que compartían y suspiro un poco más relajado al ver la varita de Bellatrix en ella, lo vio acercarse rápidamente a la puerta y lo detuvo tomándole del brazo - Malfoy, tranquilízate no nos pasara nada si no salimos del departamento - dijo el elegido tratando de tranquilizar al rubio.

- A que te refieres Potter? - dijo controlando su respiración

- Eso que escuchamos fueron disparos, si la gente te ve corriendo creerán que has sido tú quien ha herido o asesinado a alguien.

- Entonces... entonces eso es como un Avada? - pregunto curioso el rubio sin quitar la cara de preocupación que tuvo desde que despertó y recibió un asentamiento de parte del pelinegro y un pequeño abrazo tranquilizando al rubio - _Oh Merlín, Harry me abrazo!_ - pensó más tranquilo el rubio.

- Estas más tranquilo? - pregunto al rubio que solo asintió rápidamente.

**Fin del Flash Back **

- _Porque lo abrace?... porque te gusta... no puede ser es un mortifago... y eso que tiene que ver?_ - pensó el niño-que-vivió teniendo una pequeña batalla mental que fue interrumpida por un grito que provino de la calle.

Los tres jóvenes se dirigieron a la salida rápidamente, Bellatrix los observo desde su lugar y con un gruñido los siguió, llego junto a ellos segundos más tarde, los cuatro se dirigieron lentamente hacia un gran multitud que rodeaba algo o mas bien a alguien, se hicieron paso entre la gente y encontraron a un hombre sobre un gran charco de su propia sangre siendo abrazado por una mujer que lloraba desconsoladamente.

Hermione reconoció a la mujer luego de unos instantes, miro a Harry que miraba la escena sorprendido al igual que Draco, sintió una corriente eléctrica al cuando dirigió su mirada hacia la pelinegra que sonreía maniáticamente mirando la escena, distraídamente tomo la mano de Harry y le dijo - Harry, aquel hombre es Víctor no es así? - pregunto con tristeza.

Harry la mira y asiente levemente mirando a su amiga aprontándole un levemente la mano acercándose a Draco y a Bellatrix que miraba maravillada la escena - Deberíamos hacer algo, no? - pregunto el elegido.

- Hacer algo?, esta demente el bebe Potter? - dijo la pelinegra en aquel tono que tanto la caracteriza y sonriendo malévolamente.

Los tres jóvenes magos se estremecieron al escuchar a Bellatrix, la castaña la miro y tomo valor diciendo - N-no Bellatrix, es solo que Victor nos dio refugio - dijo mirando algo nerviosa a Harry.

Draco miro de reojo a Harry que le asentía a su amiga - Pues yo creo que es buena idea, Tia, si no fuera por el no tendríamos donde dormir y nos moriríamos de a poco - dijo el rubio mirando sus manos tratando de ser indiferente.

Bella aprieta los labios y gruñe mirando a los Gryffindors - Mas les vale que sea rápido, la muerte de un muggle no me es importante, más bien me estoy divirtiendo.

Harry asiente y fijando su mirada en la pareja de ancianos, observo a Peter que levantaba a Mary a la vez que la abrazaba, la policía tapo el cuerpo sin vida de Victor y empezaron a despejar el lugar, Peter y Mary se acercaron a los cuatro visitantes que miraban la escena, ninguno de los se percato de la sonrisa psicopata de la pelinegra que estaba a unos pocos pasos de ellos, uno de los policias se acerco a la pareja y les dice - Nos llevaremos a Victor a que le hagan la autopsia y así resolver la procedencia de la bala.

Mary lo mira y suspira - Comisionado, sabe que fueron los hombres de Maroni.

El comisionado asiente con un leve suspiro - Lo se, Victor fue a Gotham Central a colocar una denuncia, pero aun asi debemos tener pruebas contundentes de que han sido ellos para que la fiscalía actué cuanto antes - explico el comicionado tratando de tranquilizar a Mary que estaba destrozada por la muerte de su amigo.

Peter abrazo a su esposa reconfortándola y le dice suavemente - Cariño, Jim tiene razón, no se puede actuar así nada mas, no son culpables hasta que se demuestre lo contrario - dijo con el entrecejo fruncido y aprontando los labios.

El comisionado de pronto fija su mirada en los cuatro magos y les pregunta curiosamente - Y ustedes son?

La castaña lo mira y abre la boca unos segundos antes de decir - Bueno nosotros somos Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy y Bellatrix Lestrange - dijo señalando a cada uno de sus acompañantes y un poco nerviosa a la vez.

- Un gusto conocerlos, soy James Gordon, Comisionado de policía de Gotham City - dijo sonriendo levemente a los cuatro invitados antes de continuar con un deje de curiosidad - Son parientes de Víctor?

- No, comisionado, Víctor nos encontró anoche a las afueras de un callejón sin saber en qué lugar estábamos.

- No saben cómo llegaron a Gotham? - pregunto sorprendido - _es sorprendente, no veo que mientan, sus miradas los demuestran... que les habra pasado_? - pensó mirándolos.

Los tres jóvenes asintieron ante la mirada seria de Bellatrix.

- Entonces llegaron sin maletas? - pregunto.

- Así es Jim, solo lo que traen puesto - explico Mary aun abrazando a su marido.

- Entiendo - _Puede que los hayan secuestrado y los abandonaron aquí a su suerte_ - pensó mientras miraba de reojo a Bellatrix que se encontraba con los brazos cruzados.

- Victor sabía que esto pasaría y les dejo el departamento y algo de dinero para subsistir unos meses - dijo Mary con una pequeña sonrisa melancólica.

- _Meses!? ni muerta me quedo más tiempo en esta pocilga!_ - Pensó apretando los labios y mirando de reojo a su sobrino que le tomo la mano para tranquilizarla.

- Eso es muy generoso, quizás sea bueno que fueran a comprar algo de ropa - dijo mirando divertido a la castaña que sonreía tímidamente.

- No te preocupes por eso, nosotros nos encargaremos de eso - dijo Peter mirando a los chicos

- Bien, me retiro, Mary tranquila los encontraremos y los llevaremos directo a Blackgate.

- Gracias Jim - dijo Mary un poco más tranquila y recibiendo un asentamiento de parte del comisionado antes de que se retirara.

Lucius y Narcissa se encontraban junto a Rodolphus, Rabastan, Severus, los hermanos Carrow, Grayback y Yaxley, el matrimonio lucia nervioso ya que aun no tenian noticias de Draco y Bellatrix - Narcissa, aun no se sabe nada de Bella y Draco? - pregunto angustiado el mayor de los Lestrange.

- No, Rodolphus, ni siquiera un mensaje, eso me coloca más nerviosa - dijo la rubia con tristeza.

- Entonces hay que empezar a buscarlos no puede ser que hayan desaparecido asi sin más! - Rodolphus dijo empezando a desesperarse.

- Tranquilo, por eso los hemos llamado, haremos trios para ir en la busqueda de Draco, Bella y... Potter como lo quiere el señor tenebroso - dijo el patriarca de los Malfoy.

Todos los presentes aceptaron con un simple movimiento de cabeza - Bien asi estaran contituidos, Rodolphus, Rabastan y Grayback... Los Carrow y Yaxley, y tu Severus con nosotros.

- Bien y los sectores? - pregunto Yaxley.

- Búsquenlos hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario, si no el señor tenebroso estará mucho más impaciente y descargara su ira en nosotros - dijo la rubia mirando con preocupación a todos los pacientes.

- Cissy tiene razón, bien... a trabajar - dijo Rabastan antes de despedirse y salir junto a su hermano y el hombre lobo.

- Buena suerte - dijo el rubio luego de un momento, mirando como los demás salir, quedando junto a su esposa y su mejor amigo.

Severus se acerca al matrimonio y les dice - Tranquilos, los encontraremos.

- Lo sabemos Severus, pero... en qué estado? - dijo Cissy con preocupación.

- A que te refieres, Narcissa? - pregunto con extrañes el pelinegro.

- Conoces a Bella y sabes que es capaz de todo.

- Cariño, Bella puede estar demente pero no le haría daño alguno a Draco - dijo Lucius tratando de tranquilizar a su esposa que le sonrió con tristeza.

- Donde estarán? - se pregunto Severus, mirando al matrimonio Malfoy.

Luego de un abundante desayuno y un delicioso Almuerzo, Mary los convenció a ir a comprar ropa, Bellatrix que se mostraba reusada en cooperar fue convencida una vez más por su sobrino, la pelinegra se regaño mentalmente a la vez que miraba de reojo a su sobrino - No lo mato porque es mi único sobrino y mi favorito... pero es un maldito niño! - pensó mientras caminaba junto a los demás por la cuidad.

Mary y Peter los llevaron hasta un establecimiento en el cual entraron después de los cuatro magos, los tres jóvenes miraron con una sonrisa toda la ropa de diferentes estilos que había en la tienda, Bellatrix en cambio miraba con una mueca de desagrado el lugar, sintió que la tomaban suavemente del brazo y antes de que pudiese decir algo, se encontró con la mirada de Mary - Bellatrix, creo que en esta parte de la tienda hay ropa que te gustara -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

La pelinegra alzo una ceja y miro a Mary - Bueno, eso lo du... - antes de que pudiera terminar la frase vio a su lado en uno de los aparadores unos Pantalones negros de cuero - Eso si me gusta - pensó la pelinegra, la castaña miraba de reojo a la mortifaga con una sonrisa y escuchando a medias lo que Mary decía.

Peter por otro lado llevo a los chicos al otro lado de la tienda, Draco observaba con detenimiento la ropa, en tanto Harry encontró varias camisas y Playeras con los colores rojo de su casa y algunos colores como el negro y el blanco, Draco al ver a Harry con una de las playeras blancas se sonrojo tanto que tuvo que esconderse entre los pantalones.

Una hora más tarde salieron de la tienda, con cuatro bolsas cada uno, en su interior: Ropa interior, pantalones, playeras, camisas y Jersey.

Ninguno de los seis se percato de lo rápido que había pasado la tarde después de las compras, un ejemplo de ello fue Bellatrix quien estuvo satisfecha con su ropa y no le importo que Hermione estuviese en la misma habitación y que compartieran la misma cama, Hermione contemplo fascinada a Bella que vestía un babydoll negro hasta los muslos muy provocativo, se mordió el labio y volteo la cabeza obligándose a dormir y evitando la excitación que sentía.

Harry y Draco en cambio comenzaron a tratarse un poco mejor, después de lo ocurrido aquella mañana los insultos habían quedado atrás y comenzaron a hablar dándose cuenta que no eran tan diferentes, el príncipe de Slytherin no podía dormir de la emoción que sentía, había conseguido que Harry dejase de odiarle, lo que más deseaba es que el ojiverde lo mirase más que un amigo o un conocido, deseo con todas sus fuerzas que asi fuera -_ Espero que a Hermione también le funcione con mi tía_ - pensó sonriendo antes de cerrar los ojos.


End file.
